


And There Will Be No Tenderness

by Madama_Flutterby



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madama_Flutterby/pseuds/Madama_Flutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random encounter with the mysterious Starfleet renegade John Harrison.  Title is from the song "Hatefuck" by the Bravery... pretty much sums up the happenings, here. ;)  A sequel might happen depending on my time, interest, and how many more times I see ST: Into Darkness this summer, lol.  Comment if you enjoy, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Will Be No Tenderness

He had backed her into a wall, and the hard length of his body was pressed against hers. He stared down at her, watching her with glacier-blue eyes, and she returned his gaze, trembling slightly.  
He smiled to see this. "Do you fear me?" he asked her in his low voice. "Do you fear death by my hand?"  
She felt her face tighten angrily. "Everyone fears death," she replied. "But I do not fear you."  
The man only chuckled softly. "I seem to inspire some strong feeling in you, though."  
"Hatred," she answered.  
"And yet, you want this, don't you?" he murmured. "Our bodies so close, my heat against yours through your uniform." He took her wrists and brought them up over her head, pinning them to the wall with his one hand.  
She watched him, waiting to see where he would take his game, hating herself for the truth she found in his words.  
"Such a thin bit of fabric," he mused as he glanced down over her short dress, taking in the way the material clung softly to the curves and angles of her body. He looked at her as he brought his hand over the neck of her uniform, drawing a long tapered finger over her chest and trailing it down between her breasts to her abdomen.  
"Should I tear it open?" he rumbled, and the sight of her helpless to his whims edged his voice with breathless lust. "Should I free you of the Federation's bonds and glory in the feel of your skin as I have you?"  
She squirmed beneath him, knowing that even if she wanted to, she couldn't escape this man, not with his strong, hard-muscled form pinning her. He watched her eagerly, almost groaning as she twisted against him.  
"Would it please you to reveal yourself to me?" he continued, amused. The finger trailing down her body dipped under the hem of her regulation dress, and he watched her intently as he placed his hand on her bare thigh. Loathing burned in her gaze as she looked back at him, but her desire flushed her face, parted her lips, and quickened her breath. He curved his fingers over her warm mound, and she gasped.  
"No..." she whispered, panting with excitement.  
His hand slid slowly over her through her panties. "Yes," he replied.  
"I hate you," she seethed, arching her back as she pressed herself into his touch.  
"I know," he told her, and tore the panties with a swift and effortless motion.  
She caught her breath as his thumb pressed into the small knot of flesh at the top of her folds, and whimpered softly as he made slow circles over her, setting her nerves on fire. She couldn't look away from his face as he stroked her, couldn't prevent her body from reacting to his touch. She was building closer to release, her arousal growing more and more.  
The man watched her as he teased her, wanting to see her at orgasm. Her body was tense against his, her breath fast and her heart thudding beneath her breasts and her hips moving back and forth, pressing against the painfully rigid length of his own need. Her hips bucked as she came, thighs clamping around his wrist, and her eyes squeezed shut.  
"Look at me," he growled, and she did, riding out her peak against his hand until it ebbed. He released her wrists, and she slumped back against the wall to catch her breath. He lifted her, pushing her into the wall as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and when he freed himself, he parted her easily, driving into her hard.  
She clutched him, moaning and gasping, meeting his thrusts as he fucked her. She was wet and gloriously tight, and he knew it wouldn't take him long to spill within her--but he wanted to make her come again.  
Their bodies moved together relentlessly, and he drove into her hard and deep and fast, and only when her fingers gripped into his hair as she cried out, squeezing around his thick length, did he allow himself to lose control, groaning aloud at his own release.  
He held her up for several minutes as they caught their breath, then set her back on her feet. She leaned against the wall, watching him, hating him for his ability to arouse such intense passion in her. The man's hand fisted gently in the hair at her nape, and he brought his face to hers. She didn't resist as he brushed his lips lightly against hers, tracing at her lower lip with the tip of his tongue.  
She let her mouth open to his as they kissed with a fierce passion, tongues sliding together, nipping and sucking at one another's lips.  
He broke the kiss, and looked down at her. She was glaring up at him with a hard expression on her face, but he saw a glint of lust in her eyes. He smiled at her in triumph, and turned away.  
She stood in her rumpled uniform and ruined panties, her thighs slick and her lips swollen. She knew as she watched him go that she should be grateful that she was alive... but all she could do was wonder when and if their paths would cross again.

 

***finis***


End file.
